Indigo
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: Hello, hello. I don't know what possessed me to do this... But I am. I guess this is kind of a parody of pokemon, or maybe I'm just basing the humor in it off the unique logic of pokemon. We'll see. I might except some OCs if you have any.(:
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know why I'm starting this... But I'm gonna^.^**

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._  
>Wake up Jessica... Wake up.<br>"Huh?" I sit straight up in my bed and look over at the clock on the table. It was already eight, but I still had a pretty good chance of being early.  
>I brush my hair and let it curly naturally down the side of my shoulder, popping a cute little bow in at the tip. Every girl's gotta have her sparkles. Especially me, because on early mornings like this, it's going to take a lot more than coffee to make me shine.<br>"Does my hair look okay?" My brother asks as he walks into the bathroom. His ginger red hair is exactly the same it usually is, and I'm not sure why he bothers to ask me this same question every morning.  
>"Fabulous." I mumble as I proceed to put on my make up. I leave Kolton to do his manly beauty things and go directly to my closet. Although I had laid my clothes out the night before, I suddenly feel as though they don't reach their full potential. I put on a floral skirt and long sleeve shirt that hides my hands. Pulling on my boots, I grab my bag and head outside into the early morning sunlight.<br>It's spring. Not too hot and not too cold. The Starlys and Fletchlings were chirping from tree to tree. Today was going to be a wonderful-  
>"Boo-<em>kie<em>!"  
>Damn it.<br>"Bookie, wait up!" It was behind me. That horrible, smelly, disgusting lump of- "God you take forever, I've been waiting for you all day."  
>I clear my throat and eye him, "If I'm so slow then why are you the one trying to catch up with me?" GB blinks. To be honest, this one isn't too smart. I continue to walk but at a neutral pace, allowing him to catch up. Perhaps I'm feeling more generous than usual today.<br>"Do you know why Gramps called us in today?" G asks me.  
>I shrug, "There's probably a new prototype for the poked ex and he wants us to go an fill it with all the pokemon in the world. Which is becoming a bit impossible due to the constant discoveries of new pokemon."<br>He sighs and shakes his head, "Not to mention the fact that he wants us to do all the work."  
>"The iron youth." Is all I say before we enter Oak's lab. A group of scientists scatter about as we make our way to the professor's office. Gary knocks on his door and enters, sitting in one of the chairs. I sit next to him reluctantly and await the "urgent" news.<br>"Ah, I'm glad to see you two getting along." Oak sighs happily. He then looks me dead in the eye, and I know what's coming next. "Now tell me... Are you a boy or a girl?"  
>I sigh heavily as Gary chuckles next to me. "Girl." I mumble. The professor's dimensia is acting up again.<br>"Very good. And... Oh... What was my grandson's name again?" He scratches his head. I side glance at Gary with a suppressed smile.  
>"Not again." He whispers. "Please." He begs.<br>This new feeling I get suddenly tells me to answer the question truthfully. "Gary." What is this strange emotion...? Kind...kindness...?  
>After a series of repeatitive conversations we were finally able to recieve the pokedexs from the old man and leave his laboratory. I have no clue why that man is allowed to work, so much as run a science facility... Maybe they just want to keep him happy.<p>

"Dude, I'm totally going to fill this up before you." Gary says as we enter the woods. Although I miss most of what he's saying because I'm too busy adding entries to my pokedex.  
>"...huh?"<br>"Give me that." He demands trying to pry it out of my hands for no known reason. The device goes flying into a nearby puddle of mud.  
>"Great job, dildo." I huff as I walk over to retrieve it. Something bubbles as I pick it up. I bend down to study it closer. "That's weird..."<br>The bubbles grow bigger and splatter my face and clothes. I step back disgusted when something flies out of the mud and I fall backwards, screaming. I flip my pokedex open and quickly scan the pokemon.  
>"Grimer, the sludge Pokemon-"<br>"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up." I say tapping the a button over and over to make it go faster. I pull out a pokeball and toss it in the air. "Let's go Luxray!"  
>My amazing little Luxray appears looking as magnificent as ever. I spent so much time training him... I'm just so proud. "Use thunder shock!"<br>A bolt of lightning hits the wild pokemon, causing it to immediately faint. I give the poor thing a natural healer and let it rest. I always feel guilty when defeating wild pokemon, because they have no one to restore their health.  
>"Show off." Gary says.<br>"Look, GarBear. I know you're not as great as this as I am, but that doesn't mean you have to be upset every time I win a battle." I tease.  
>"GB does not stand for GarBear. My name's not even Gary!" He says, frustrated. Lately he's been going on these little rants. It's just because he's confused.<br>This will be best explained using a flashback.

_The small little eevee was fast asleep as the waves rolled over the sand. I sat there next to the mysterious boy whom the pokemon belonged to. We watch as the sun begins to set, and my shinx plays with his tail as it too grows sleepy after a long day.  
>"What's your name?" I asked.<br>"Green or Blue... Last name's Oak." He shrugged. I didn't know what to think of that so I just stayed quiet.  
>"Thank you for saving my shinx." I said after awhile.<br>He turned to me with only the innocence of a really REALLY young Gary could have, "Don't mention it."  
>"Can we play like this again sometime?" I asked.<br>"Sure thing." He nods.  
>"So I'm confused. Are you Green or are you Blue?" I wondered.<br>"You know... I'm not really sure myself."_

"I know, I know. But it's so much more entertaining this way." I smile deviously. He crosses his arms and mock pouts.  
>"How far out are we anyways?" I ask him as we begin to walk again, luxray padding along on my left.<br>"Probably another twenty minutes." He shrugs. I had a pretty good idea of how all the towns were connected, since my brother travels so much. He and I used to live in Pallet town with our mother, until he moved out and I tagged along with him. Now we live in Cerulean City, and had just been visiting my mother when the professor had called us in.  
>"How's living in the city?" GB says as if reading my mind.<br>"It's nice there, I have a lot of friends." I say.  
>"You know you don't have to lie to impress me." He grins. I roll my eyes and sigh.<br>"At least I have friends, moron." Luxray growls along with me.  
>"It's not like there's many people in Pallet to choose from. There's that creepy rich girl who pops in every few years for no reason. Then there's Red but he disappeared years ago."<br>"Pallet's a ghost town." I mumble.  
>Gary nods, "It's really quiet without you here."<br>I nod and then rethink what he just said. "Wait a minute... Was that meant to insult me?"  
>Gary starts laughing and I punch his arm repeatively, and before we know it, we're in Viridean City.<br>"I think we should part here." Gary says.  
>"What?" I ask, shocked.<br>"You're really distracting me from filling my pokedex." He says. I sigh and wave goodbye to him. This was going to be a long journey.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I think it's a good start... Hopefully. I guess this is just kind of a parody of the pokemon games. Review, Follow, Favorite ~thanks.**

**( )_( )**

**( )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy says when I approach the counter. "Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" "Sure." I say checking out my surroundings. Everything looked pretty average, and these Nurse Joys always sound like broken records. "Alright, you're all set. We hope to see you again." She says. I take the pokeballs and thank her. Outside the sun was beginning to set. I have a close family friend who lives in this town so I decide to stay with them. "How nice it is to see you, Jessica!" A blonde woman with a bright smile opens the door. "It's nice to see you, too." I say. Megan and Molly peak their heads around the door, behind nosy as usual. Their mom turns, not seeming startled by the twins' appearance at all, and calls up the stairs. "Sarah! Jessica is here!" Papers fly as Sarah suddenly appears at the bottom of the steps. "It's been... So long!" She cries embracing me. "It's... Uhm... It's been a week." I wheez. She lets go of me and leads the way to the spare bedroom where I'd be staying. Sarah has been my best friend since around the time I caught my first pokemon, Shinx. "So how's life in Cerulean?" She asks plopping down in a chair as I settle in. "Not the same, not the same." I shake my head. "Is Savannah doing well?" She asks with concern for her other friend. Sarah had just moved here from Cerulian after her dad was transferred for his job. "Yes, she's fine." I say with a small smile. "You just came from Pallet town, right?" She asks with sudden interest. "Yes..." "Is... Is Red back?" She asks. I giggle a little at her logic. She had never met Red but after I told her about him she was determined to. If only someone could find him. "Not yet. Or at least that's what G said." I say. She nods looking a little disappinted. I finish making the bed and putting everything back in order. The I swing my backpack around my shoulders and head downstairs, waving goodbye to everyone as I leave. "Wait!" I hear as I'm just opening the fence gate. I stop and turn around. Sarah runs out and catches up to me panting. "I'm going with you!" She says cheerfully. I raise an eyebrow, making note of the fact that she has no pokemon. "Please?" She begs.i sigh and shrug. She jumps up and down excitedly and I unlatch the gate as we both wave to her family one more time. I let Luxray out of his ball so he can be free, and step into the pokemart to buy a few pokeballs. "Five will be enough." I say to Sarah who has an armful of pokeballs. She smiles, embaraced, and returns them. "Come again." The man says after Sarah pays for the pokeballs. A shelf of boxes full of pokepuffs catches my eye. I figure it'd be a good way to start Sarah and her new pokemon, and it'll be a nice treat for mine. I hand my money to the cashier while he rings them up. He smiles as he looks at them. "You must take pretty good care of your pokemon, these are top brand." "I try." I smile. He hands the box to me and Sarah and I leave the store. "Here ya go babies!" I say to all my little cuties. I had let them all out so they could take some time to wander and have fun. Dedenne rolls onto his back and munches on his treat. The leaves are just starting to fall seeing as it is the end of summer, although the air is still hot. Sarah is having a rather hard time catching her first pokemon while using my Skiddo. I figured she'd be in good hands but... I guess they aren't getting very far. Bzzeeerrr! I snap my head around to see Luxray fighting with an Eevee over one of his treats. But not just any Eevee... "Mind if I sit?" A wild Green suddenly appears. I don't understand why he bothered asking because he's already halfway on the ground. "Will you please control your eevee." I demand. He sighs and picks Eevee up, setting it on his lap and petting it. I hand it a pokepuff and return my attention to my own pokemon. "So what's going on over here?" He asks gesturing over to Sarah, who was in the midst of a very entertaining battle with a young wynaut. "Oh, Sarah's attempting to catch her first pokemon with Sven." I sigh, crossing my legs on the woven picnic blanket. "You named your skiddo Sven?" G asks. I nod not seeing why I shouldn't have. He shrugs and calls over to Sarah, "Try using bulldoze!" "Kay!" Sarah yells back. Without being told again, Sven uses bulldoze and the wynaut looks like it's had enough. "Do I do it now?" Sarah calls to us. We both nod frantically and she throws the pokeball. Thank god, she's finally done it. Sarah has caught her first pokemon. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blows with a humid scent as the sky starts to darken. The trees shake ominously, forewarning us of the coming storm. The air is heavy and you can feel the dampness on your skin. "This is wonderful!" I grin, twirling around on the path. "You're crazy." Sarah mumbles as she trudges along behind me. We were in the middle of nowhere. The forest was just as thick as it had been since we entered it, and Pewter City was no where in sight. A crack of thunder makes us jump and we pick up our pace. "Come on out, Sebastian." I say lightly. My swirlix appears and I scoop it up into my arms. "What's that going to do for you?" Sarah raises an eyebrow. "It's not going to do anything, but hugging it makes me feel safe." I say pressing my face into Sebastian's squishy fur... Stuff. "I see..." Sarah says thoughtfully. After a few seconds of silence she lets Wynaut out and squeezes him. The two of us carry on in the same fashion. Crack. "Oh my god, did you here that?" Sarah asks. "It was nothing." I reassure her. "Let's keep going." Suddenly something moves ahead of us. A big, disgusting monster blocks our path. It moans incoherently. "What is that? A pokemon?" Sarah gasps. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's intelligent!" I cry. It emerges from the shadow, and my fear drains itself. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" The thing asks. It wipes the mud off its face and shakes some rain off. "Green!" Sarah gapes. I just look at him quizically and tap my foot. "I slipped in some mud and lost my way." He groans. Sarah and I switch glances and giggle. "You should probably clean up." Sarah smiles. "I think Pewter City is just up this road. I'll change at the pokemon center there." He says. We nod and tag along as he journeys out of the forest. Dedenne curls up in a soft towl as I finish drying Sebastian. He squealed happily as soon as the water turns off and sits next to Dedenne. "All better." I say joyfully. I watch as my pokemon scurry to hog my bed, as usual. I crawl in with them and fall asleep to the sound and light of the tv. "So Pewter City." Sarah says with amazement. She really hasn't gotten out much. "I think I'll head over to the gym and see if I can earn a new badge." Green says with confidence. "Hmph." I cross my arms. "I could win a badge, too." "Then why don't you, Jessica?" She asks excitedly. "This is the perfect time to do it." "Alright. I will." I nod. "Let's go!" I say standing up. Sarah seems less than enthusiastic suddenly, "Well... Uh... Do you think we could eat our breakfast first." I look around the diner and sit back down. "I hope they have bacon." "Welcome to the Pewter City gym!" A man's voice says as lights flicker on dramatically. A man on the other end of the gym raises a pokeball into the air. "Who wants to challenge me in a pokemon battle?" I look at Green before answering to make sure he doesn't want to go first. "I do." I say stepping into the arena. "You're a g-g-g-" The gym leader stutters. "Ghost?" Sarah's asks behind me. "Girl." He practically drools. I roll my eyes, "Let's get this over with." "Right. My name's Brock, by he way." He says. "Jessica. It's a pleasure." I say tightening the bow in my hair. "For my first pokemon, I choose geodude!" "Well then. Let the games begin." I smile darkly. "Go Sven!" My skiddo appears in front of me, ready for a fight. "Geodude, use bulldoze!" Brock commands. My heart skips a best as the geodude's attack hits my Sven, hard. I won't doubt it. Brock is a good trainer. "Sven. Use razor leaf." I say calmly. Sven growls in agreement and using the attack to its full power, knocking the geodude unconscious. "Geodude, good job out there." Brock returns the pokemon to it's ball. "Go Onix!" "Leech seed!" I command. Vines intertwine the onix, draining it's power. A bead of sweat drips down Brock's face. I have him trapped. "Onix use dragon breath!" A pitiful mistake. Sven dodges the attack. "Sven, finish him off. Use leaf blade!" Onix falls. And that is the end of the match. "You really are a great trainer." Brock says, handing me the boulder badge. "Thanks. You too." I smile. "Way to go, Jessica!" Sarah cheers. "Try not to fail too badly out there." I smirk as Green passes me. He grins, "I'll try not to make you look bad." I laugh as Sarah and I exit the gym. I've done it. I've received my first badge. ( )_( ) {= ' . ' =} ( ) O 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh… Cerulean City." Sarah sighs in content as the sun began to set. The city was lively as tonight was the annual seashell festival.

"It's wonderful isn't it." I smile watching children play in the street with sparklers and leis around their necks.

Even though we don't live on the beach or anything we still celebrate this holiday to bring everyone together. It always makes everyone so happy and cheerful.

"Alright Gold, prepare to be beaten again!" My brother's obnoxious voice rings in the air.

"I see Kolton is enjoying the festivities as well." I mumble and follow the sound of his voice.

"You've never actually beaten me." Gold sighs.

"Well… this time for sure!" Kolton says enthusiastically. Gold sends out his Ambipom and Kolton sends out Gyarados.

"Idiot." I hiss under my breath. It's not effective enough against Ambipom to do any real damage. Gyarados was taken out in seconds.

"Makuhita!" My brother sends out a wiser choice in pokemon, and for a second I feel a bit proud.

"Ambipom return, go Togebo!" Gold's Togekiss appears ready to battle. It takes down Makuhita effortlessly, and the battle is over.

"Don't you have any more pokemon?" Sarah asks the two. For the first time they realize we had been standing here the whole time.

"It was a two pokemon battle." Kolton shrugs. "I'll beat you next time."

Gold smiles in response and waves to Sarah and me. We wave back and stop inside the house to change into clean clothes.

There's a knock on the door while I wait for Sarah to finish putting her hair up. Gold enters the room and sits in my desk chair like he always did when we were kids.

"So… something interesting happened to me yesterday…" He says slowly as if still taking in the news himself.

"Yeah?" Sarah and I ask at the same time.

"I got a call… which is unusual in itself. And it was from an unknown number." He says fidgeting with one of the pens I kept on my desk.

"Okay, and what's so strange about that?" I ask.

"It was Red…" He says looking out the window. I notice Sarah has no response. She has always admired Red since the day she met him. And when he left it was hard for her.

"Are you sure?" I ask a little stunned.

"Positive. I know that voice from anywhere." Gold nods. I sigh and look at the floor.

"I need to tell Green." I stand up. "Hopefully he'll be on his way by now."

"For now I think that we should just enjoy the festival. We can worry about Red later." Sarah says somewhat coldly. We leave the house and I see a girl handing out leighs to everyone. Smiling, I walk over to her.

"Savannah…" I say because I know she hasn't noticed us yet.

"Huh…?" She turns her head and looks at us. Her eyes open wide and she jumps to hug Sarah and I. "I missed you both so much! Where did you go?!"

"I was at my mom's you know that." I say at the same time that Sarah says, "I don't live here…"

"Oh, hey Gold." She waves with a sudden change in attitude. Gold smiles sheepishly as Savannah hands us all the floral necklaces.

After many hours of dancing, good food, carnival rides, and entertainment, we head home in the cool summer night. Gold is eating a fried candy bar on a stick while Savannah finally catches up to us.

"Phew, that was tough." She says stretching a little. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Sarah smiles. Gold nods a little and finishes off his candy bar. There's a quick _tap tap tap_ sound before something jumps onto Gold's back sending him forward. He steadies himself to find Green hugging him tightly.

"Sup?" Gold asks plainly.

"It's been too long." Green says.

"Can you please get off me?" Gold sighs as Green unravels himself.

"We have something to tell you." Sarah says slowly.

We reach my house and I open the door for them. "Please come in,"

They make themselves at home in my basement. Savannah sips a warm cup of chai tea as the others sit in front of the fireplace.

"I talked to Red…" Gold says as we settle in. Green looks confused then slowly becomes curious.

"I knew it was him. He's in trouble, I think. All he said was that he was stuck, and said something about a mountain…."

**Sorry it's short. If you're feeling bored check out my new story Cerulean DayZ. It has nothing to do with the actual game, and is basically just a crack yaoi. **

**( )_( )**

**( ' . ' =)**

**( )O**


End file.
